After
by LoveBooks14
Summary: Squeal to Winter break, I sugjest you go read that one first! Has anyone ever wondered about the Cameron granparents? Why are they never in the story? How will Cammie take it when she finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**ZACH POV**

* * *

Is it possible to forget all of your problems by just looking at someone? To forget what you have done in the past, and what you will mostly likely do in the future just by looking at one person?

I think it is.

She sat in the passenger side, feet propped up the dash, leaning casually on the center consul. Her bright eyes were covered by sunglasses, and she sung, lightly, along with the radio. Obviously, she didn't think I was listening. She was tan; her hair was lighter from the sun.

She just got off a plane for 18 hours yet she still looked amazing. Her hair was in a ponytail, which I hadn't seen it in since school. She had no makeup, and if she did, it was because she neglected to take it off most nights-usually the reason why there was leftover makeup on for the next day.

We had just got back from a month and a half trip all over the world. We went to Rome, London, Paris, Sicily, and Monte Carlo. Just she and I, but now we were on our way home. Well, to Rachel and Joe's house.

"What road do I turn on to, babe?" I asked.

"Umm-" she looked back to her phone that had the directions. "Here, a left."

I turned on the signal that led to the soon-to-be Solomon household.

Cammie leaned up and squinted at the house numbers. "There, that one," she pointed.

I followed her train of sight, seeing a large, colonial style house with an American flag hanging to the left of the door and navy blue shutters. If there was an apple resting on the window sill, it would look like the house I always wanted to live in as a kid- with a different mother, of course.

I slid the key out of the ignition and opened the door, hopping out of the government issued car that was appointed to us. I slipped my sunglasses on as I walked to the back of the car, glancing around the neighborhood.

It was possibly the most all American neighborhood, in the most all American town. Roseville, Virginia- where the apple pies were sweet and the bitches were bitter.

All American alright.

But, honestly with a name like that, how could you not be 'all American'? Roseville, it just sounds happy and quaint. And come on, Virginia, located 3 short hours away from the capital.

Cammie appeared next to me and popped the trunk door. She smiled at me and I took this as an opportunity to beat her in pulling out the bags.

"I could have gotten those," she pouted, putting a hand on her jetted out hip. I saw a thin, perfectly shaped eyebrow peak out from under her black Ray-bands.

She was now 19 and looked like a spitting image of her mom. Her hair, after being through the hell that was last summer, grew back very different. Now it was cascading down her neck, stopping at her rib cage. It was a dark, mahogany color, shiny and full. Her cheek bones were now much more promenade. And you can't blame a guy for noticing, I mean I just spent almost 2 months alone with her. Her body changed. The events that took place a year ago left her skinny and frail. But, over time she got back to herself- she was in the barn almost every night, gaining back her muscle. Now, she was back to normal, but different in a way. Her curves appeared almost overnight, now they were a Cammie Morgan trademark. Her eyes were possibly the only thing that set her apart from her mother or Aunt. Her eyes here Tiffany teal, a mixture of blue and green with small, interesting flecks of grey.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I pulled out her suit case and leaned closer to her. "I know, but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't at least try to carry your bags?" I countered and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She opened her mouth to say something but the front door opened with a squeak.

"Cammie? Zach?"

I turned around to see Joe exiting the house and jogging to us.

"Hi! We weren't expecting you for another hour!" he exclaimed, pulling Cammie into a hug.

This was a surprise to me because Joe Solomon doesn't hug. Ever. But, I guess there is an exception for his step daughter.

He shook my hand that wasn't holding Cammie's extremely heavy case. "Our flight was pushed up," I stated.

He chuckled. "Well that's a first. Let's go inside, your mother is so excited."

I got my bag out of the back and Cammie took hold of her computer bag. We followed Joe up to the house that I wanted to hate for its perfectness but couldn't help but love it because it was home-somewhat.

Joe turned to us before opening the door. "Though I have to warn you of something dangerous. Your mom has been cooking all day." He lost his serious expression, the humor taking over.

Solomon seemed different. He was smiling, laughing, and hugging. He was happy-just like he should be.

"Joe?" I heard Rachel's familiar voice ringing from a room.

"Coming," he called back.

We followed him into the kitchen where Rachel had her back turned to us and was poking random buttons on the oven.

"Rach, you'll never guess what happened. I went out to get the mail and I found two kids looking for food," he told her, walking over and turning her around to face Cammie and me with her shoulders.

She looked from Cammie to me, a look of confusion spreading on her face as she tried to remember something. She soon smiled and rushed towards us, pulling us into a hug.

"I've miss you guys so much!" she said, kissing Cammie on the forehead and still hugging me.

When she pulled away she had tears in her eyes.

"Did you have fun?" she asked. "Let's go into the living room and talk all about it!" she cried and ushered us all into another room off of the kitchen.

The living room had 2 cream colored couches facing each other with a glass coffee table in the middle. There was a fireplace on the wall, centered in between two windows and a flat screen TV above it. A large cream rug sat in the middle of the dark, hardwood floors. The couches were decorated with an ensemble of canary yellow and dark brown pillows.

Cammie and I sat on one couch while Rachel and Joe sat facing us on the other.

"How was it?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"We had a really good time," Cammie smiled.

"You were gone almost 2 months- and all I get is nice time?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well, Monte Carlo was my favorite, that or Rome," I started.

"I really loved Rome," Cammie commented.

"How was London? I heard that you stayed a while with Bex and Grant?" Joe asked.

"It was fantastic. Bex and Grant have this lovely apartment-of course they call it a flat-just a few blocks north of the Eye," Cammie said.

"Oh yeah, I saw some picture of it, courtesy of Grace! It looked really nice," Rachel agreed.

Cammie nodded. "They have a little garden on their patio, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. It's very nice."

"How are they?" Joe asked.

"They're doing well. Bex was just getting settled with the MI6 and Grant was working a lot with some missions," I explained.

"But relationship wise? Are they okay? They both have very strong personalities," Rachel said.

"Oh, I think they are good. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Did you?" Cammie asked, looking back at me.

I shook my head. "No, there was nothing weird going on. I think they're really good for each other."

"They're coming to the States, in about 2 weeks," Cammie added, looking at her mother. "How did Grace take to them living together?"

"Oh she adores Grant, you know that. Abe had a little more trouble coming to terms? Wouldn't you say, Hun?" Rachel said looking back at Joe.

He nodded.

"I don't remember the last time I saw Bex that happy," Cammie recalled.

"Good for her, now what about you two?" Rachel asked. She looked as if she was proud of herself for finally getting down to business.

"What about us?" Cammie asked worriedly, placing her small hand in mine and squeezing.

"Are you going to be living together?" Joe asked uncomfortably.

Cammie and I haven't talked about this, so I don't know where she stands on the subject. But I know where I stand. If it was up to me then we would be.

"Umm-" Cammie said nervously and looked back at me.

"If you want to," I said.

She smiled.

"Do you want to?" she asked surprisingly.

"Yes," I said without thinking. I already knew the answer.

She turned back to her mom and Joe. "Yes. We will."

Rachel smiled at us. "Okay that's settled. You're probably really tired. Why don't we eat and then you can sleep." For that last part, she was referring to the way Cammie was yawning. It was a cute yawn, kind of like a growling baby lion.

Cammie and I followed them to the dining room and Rachel brought in piles of food. We served our self and I tried some of the green beans. A horrible taste engulfed my mouth and I coughed. They all turned to me, so I quickly covered the disgusted look on my face with a smile.

"Delicious, just went down the wrong pipe," I said taking a drink of my water. Cammie giggled to herself and Rachel smiled proudly.

I saw Cammie take a bite of her green beans and the same look took over her face.

"Really good, mom," she lied.

"Thank you kiddo," she smiled.

We watched Joe take the same bite as us and looked for his reaction. But he was a complete mask. Not showing a single emotion, finally he swallowed and smiled. He placed a hand on Rachel's hand, squeezing lightly.

"So good, honey," he commented.

Rachel beamed at all of our 'compliments'. Confidently, she took a huge bite of her food. Her eyes widened and by the expression she was making, we knew she was repulsed.

"Oh my god! This is horrible!" she said, taking a gulp of her wine. "Why did you say this was good?" she questioned.

"We didn't want to hurt your feelings," Cammie laughed.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I know the number for a pizza place. I say we order."

"Yep," Joe nodded, leaning back in his seat looking relieved.

"Cheese please," Cammie called out as Rachel got up and reached for the phone.

While Rachel ordered, Cammie and I cleaned up the table.

We all sat back down waiting for the pizza. Cammie yawned and leaned back on me.

"I'm sorry mom, I know you really wanted to talk and stuff but I'm so tired," Cammie apologized before yawning again.

"Oh kiddo, go! By all means. Upstairs, second door on the right. That's where you guys are staying," she said.

Cammie nodded and left to the room. I heard her feet bound up the stairs.

"Did you have fun over the summer Zach?" Rachel asked.

"An amazing time," I smiled.

Before I could comment anymore my phone rang. "Excuse me," I said.

I took the new phone out of my pocket and saw that Grant was calling.

"Hey what's up man?" I asked answering the phone.

"Hey, nothing really. Did you guys get back okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. We are actually at Cams parents' house," I said.

"Good, is Cam there. I need to talk to her," he said nervously.

"What did you do?" I asked, thinking that he screwed up something with Bex and need advice.

"Nothing, I just need to ask her something," he demanded.

"Okay, just a minute."

I ran up the stairs and opened the door to our room. "Here, Grant wants to talk to you." I handed her the phone.

She looked at me questioningly from the bed, laying down. She took the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?" she answered groggily. "Yeah. I think so. Really? Okay? Yeah I would like too," she said excitedly. She hung up with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"He is going to ask Bex to marry him! And he wants me to help him pick out the ring when they come visit!"

* * *

**First chapter, after winter break. Takes place after senior year in august.**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to my amazing beta: Wittykittylizzie!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thinking that I'm going to start off every chapter with a inspiring or 'deep' quote. As all pretentious writing should. If you didn't know what that was from- it was from John Green. Who is the author of so many fantastically heartbreaking books- defiantly recommend him. **

_'In order to be irreplaceable, one must always be different' - Coco Chanel _

* * *

I woke up in a bed I did not recognize, in a room I did not seem familiar too, in the arms of someone that I _did_ feel certain that I knew, well most of the time.

The rooms walls were a cream colored with dark wood furniture. There was a night side table with a picture of me from when I was small, a large dresser on the opposite side of the wall then the large bed. There was a small table in-between the 2 windows on the right wall from the bed. On the left wall was the cream door, and if it wasn't for the dark metal door nob it would blend in with the walls.

I sat up, slowly. As to make sure I didn't wake Zach who was sleeping peacefully with his arms encircling my waist. He slept with his lips parted about a centimeter and a sometimes loud snore erupted the calmness of the room.

Looking around once more I recalled the happening of the day before.

Leaving Monte Carlo, flying back. Arriving back to my parents house, going to move in with Zach, crashing early, Bex getting married. Suddenly it all hit like a ton of bricks.

I was in my _parents_ house. I haven't had parents, let alone a house in about 6 years. The Gallagher Academy had always been my home. I had always had a parent. Not parents.

Now all of the sudden, my life was changing. Don't get me wrong- spies have to be used to change. But that's work change, where your call time got moved from 5 to 7, or your target didn't show up, or have to jump off a roof just to lose a tail.

But this, was life change. To a spy life and work were too different things. Many spies simply didn't have a life because they were spies. But I had both. And that's a hell of a lot to handle.

My best friend is getting married. Shes going to be a wife. Bex. Married. Holy Hell.

Zach stirred in his sleep causing his grip around my waist to tighten.

"Cam?" he mumbled. The way his grip changed told me he was awake.

"Yes?" I asked. Sliding back down into a laying position.

"What time is it?" he yawned. Rubbing the sleep out od his green eyes.

I leaned over and checked the clock that was on his bed side table.

"8:14," I said.

He groaned," Yeah, we arnt getting up for another hour," he rolled over. Facing me an pulled me closer to him.

"Completely fine with me," I yawned. Damn jet lag.

"So I was thinking," Zach started. "That today or tomorrow, we could go to D.C. and look for our place?"

I smiled, I loved that he called it our place. Not a place, not an apartment, not his place, not my place. Our place. Maybe it was just the girl in me, but I loved that.

"Okay, yeah. I think we should like talk about what we are looking for," I said. Hoping I wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the conversation. It was highly important that I remain awake.

"How many bedrooms?" Zach wondered.

"3, Bedroom, office, guestroom," I stated.

Zach chuckled, "Sounds like you have thought about this before."

"Only a little," I giggled. "So, I was thinking, it would be finically better and we would have a lot more space if we got a condo or town house."

He sneered, "Grown up Cammie is kinda sexy."

I fake pouted, "Only 'kinda'?"

"Wait talk to me about square footage," he whispered. Squeezing eyes shut.

"7,000 square feet would be ideal, but we can setul for 5,000," I said.

"Mmmmm- hot," he whispered in my ear. I blushed.

I laughed, "Can we be serious for a minute?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, baby. I can be serious," he apologized. He looked at me, urging me to go on. He pressed him lips together and then bit the corner of his bottom lip. God, was he trying to distract me?

"When we do find our place, how do you want to decorate it? I was thinking, classic, with a little vintage and-" I was cut off by Zach. Well, more like his lips.

He kissed me deeply, his arms pulling me closer. I kissed him back, pitting my hands in his hair and running my fingers through the softness. He moaned when I arched my back into him. His tongue asked for entrance. This is the farthest we've gone, just heated makeout sessions. Very heated. But we've never gone all the way. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that, no doubt in my mind, I loved Zach. But, I wasn't sure if I was ready to take that big of a step in our relationship.

He has never pushed me to go thurther, and I don't think he ever would push me. He wouldn't do that, I wasn't sure if he was ready either. Hes not as open with his feeling as I would like him to be, but I'll take what I could get. And right now I was getting a knock on the door.

I pulled away and Zach growled, then smirked, "Well, that was fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Come in!" I called. The door opened and mom was standing in the door way. She smiled at our position, it probably looked really shady, but I guess she trusted us.

"Good morning," she smiled. "Did you sleep okay?"

I nodded.

"Oh I slept perfect," Zach said. Pulling me closer, if that was even possiable, and kissed the top of my head.

"Good, I'm glad," she smiled again. "Well, Joe made breakfast, so just come down whenever."

She smiled once more and closed the door.

"She was very smiley," I commented.

"She was just happy for you," he said. He pecked my cheek.

"Why would she be happy for me?" I teased.

"Maybe because you have such a Goode boyfriend?" He smirked.

"No way! Is Josh here?" I asked. Fake excitedly.

Zach eyes darkened and he clenched his fist. "Damn it Cammie! Why do you have to always bring him up! If you were happier with him maybe I should just leave," He said angry. He sat up and got out of bed.

How did this happen? We from joking to him leaving me in 2 seconds. Damn it Cammie! You are an idiot! Why would you say that? You know Zach hates when you bring up Josh! What is your problem? I mentally screamed at my self.

One of my greatest fears is Zach leaving because he realizes he is too good for me. What if he just realized that? Tears flooded my eyes.

"Oh my god, Zach. I'm so sorry. I was joking, I didn't mean it. I love you not him," I followed him. He was paseing in front of the bed. I put my hand on his cheek, wishing he would look at me.

"Zach, please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never do that, I will never bring up Josh again. Just please don't leave me," I cried. The tears where know flowing down my checks. But I didn't care. He had to see that I love him, not Josh.

Suddenly, panick filled his eyes. "Cam, I was just joking with you, I didn't mean to make you cry."

He was just joking? Joking? Thank god. But, maybe its my turn to have a little fun.

I hit his chest, "How dare you! You think its funny to play with a girls feelings like that? God! Your such an asshole!" I angry stopped away, to the bed. Fake angrily, of course.

"Cammie," he cried.

"No Zach! Stop! I'm so sick of you playing with my feelings! Do you even care about me?

"Of course I care. Gallagher girl, I love you so much," he said. His eyes showed that he was scared and upset.

"Do you? Zach, if you truly cared about me, you would realize that I'm totally fucking with you right now," I cried.

"Baby, Im so sorry, please," he cried. Then he stopped, "Wait, what?"

I walked up to him, close enough to poke him in the chest.

"Got'cha," I smirked.

"Oh my god! So your not mad?" he asked. Looking relived?

"No," I smiled.

"I can't believe it," he said. Almost, like he was thinking it to him self, "I have been played by my own girlfriend."

I shrugged, "Kiss?" I asked. Standing on my tipy toes.

He rolled his eyes and kissed me.

"So all is forgiven?" he asked, when he pulled away.

"Yes, babe. Your not in trouble," I smiled.

"Thank god!" he cried. "It would be really awkward explaining to your parents why I was sleeping on the couch." He rapped his strong arms around my waist and I instantly felt safe.

"Can we go get some food?" he questioned. I nodded and we went down stairs.

Down stairs, music was playing. Joe was standing at the stove top with a spatuala and swinging it along with the beat. Mom was setting the table and singing lightly along with the song.

I was about to comment but then I felt a stong had grab my waist and pull me back to them, Zach. He took my hand placed his hand at the small of my back and began widly skipping around the kitchen.

I laughed," I thought you didn't dance?" I asked. Remember during winter break when he told me he wouldnt dance.

He shrugged, "Change of heart?"

The front door rang, Joe went to get it. Only to return minutes later with Abby and Townsend, holding hands.

"Squirt!" she screamed. "Your back!"

"I'm back!" I mocked her. We hugged tightly.

"Oh my god, how are you? It looks like you have grown a foot? Did you have fun?" she rose her eyebrows and looked at Zach. "Did you have_ fun_?"

"Abbigail," mom warned.

"Racheal," she said back in the same monitone. Not even looking at her sister.

"Breakfast is getting cold guys," Joe said. Townsend, Joe and Zach were already sitting at the table.

Mom rolled her eyes at them, but she sat down. Abby sat next to Townsend, I sat next to Zach facing them. Mom and Joe sat on opposite ends of the table, the heads.

"So whats new?" I asked.

Abby and mom shared a look, then Abbys gaze tranfured to her husband. He resuringly took her hand.

"Cam, I have-well, acutally Edward and I have some really big news," she said nervously. "I'm pregant," she blurted. Looking at her plate.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. I stood up, "Thats amazing!"

"Really?" Abby asked hopefully. "You dont think Im ruining my life?"

I hugged her, "Oh my god, thats incrediable. What? Why would you think that?"

She looked at mom, whos gaze hardend, "No, its nothing, Squirt. I'm just so happy that your happy." She began to tear up. "Ugh! Hormones!"

We all setaled back down to finish breakfast.

"So, mom?" Zach started.

"What?"I asked. Giving him a weird look.

"What to your what?" he questioned. Giving me the same look.

"You just called mom 'mom',"I stated.

"Oh, last night when you went to bed. I sugjested that Zach call me mom," mom said. "That is alright with you kiddo?"

"Yes! It great, I just wasnt expecting it," I smiled. I loved that Zach called mom 'mom'.

"Anyways," Zach fake glared at me, probably for intrupting him. But he ended up winking "Whats planned for the day?"

"Well, Rachel, Cam and I are going to shop and that kind of stuff," Abby said. "And then you guys can do what ever you guys do," she shrugged. "And then, I was under the empression that tonight you both are coming back to D.C. with us to look for an apartment tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," I said.

"Did we want to meet somewhere for lunch?" Townesend asked. His British accent was slightly faint, which means he and Abby must be living in the states instead of the UK.

"Yes, I think that would be good," Abby smiled at him.

"The diner?" Joe asked. Everyone nodded there head in agreement. "Lets say, 12:30?"

After breakfast I was sent to get dressed so we could leave.

I put on pink shorts and a navy blue cardigan. Being the grown up that I am, I put on a little eyeliner and mascara. I left my hair down, as it was already pretty straight from the day before. I put on some black flats and went downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. Looking around, wondering where the guys were still here.

"They left," Abby confermed. I wonder if she was reading my mind? Call me a girl but I was actually sad that Zach left without saying goodbye.

"Don't worry, your little boyfriend wanted to tell bye but they wanted to leave," Abby laughed. Yep, she can read minds.

We left the house and got into a silver SUV, turning out of the driveway my new phone buzzed.

_Hey, Gallagher Girl. Sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye, I love you. See you in a few xx _

I smiled while reading the text.

"What?" Mom asked looking at me throught the rearview mirrior.

"Nothing," I said. Not even looking up.

"Oh my god!" Abby called from the passenger seat.

"What?" I asked.

"That was so teenager of you!" She laughed, "But seriously. Gimme," she leaned back a snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Hey!" I cried. Abby just shushed me.

"' Hey, Gallagher Girl. Sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye, I love you. See you in a few xx," Abby read. "Awwwwww," her and mom said illusion.

I tried not to blush as Abby turned to me.

"What was that?" Throwing the phone into my outstretched hands.

"What was what?" I asked. Typing back a quick reply and hitting send.

"The text?" she said.

"And?" I asked. What was she making a big deal about?

"He said he loved you," mom said. Turning down main street where all the little shops were located.

"Yes, he did."

"That's a big deal, Cam," Abby said. "Do you love him back?"

"Yes," I said. Without even thinking about it.

"When did that start?"

"What? The loving him or just saying it?" I questioned.

"The saying it," mom confirmed.

"Winter break, the day the grandpa died. He was leaving to go play hockey and I told him to be carful. He said he would and it just kind of slipped out, I guess."

"That's so cute!" Abby squealed. "What did he say?"

"He said, 'Bye, I love you,'' I quoted. I would probably never forget that.

"That's adorable," mom confirmed as she parked the car, in front of a little shop that advertised a 20% off sale.

As we walked in the sales lady offered her help but we delined and started searching the selves.

"So mom, hows the wedding planning coming?" I questioned. Picking out a white lace dress. Examining it, I realized that it would barely cover my butt, and I quickly placed it back.

"Great, kiddo," mom smiled. "We agreed on the colors, a simple white and black."

I smiled at her and she returned it but it was quickly replaced with a guilty look.

"I hope your not upset, kiddo. But I have decided to have Grace as my maid of honor, Abby my matron of honor, and you as a bridesmaid," she studied the fake Persian rugs.

"Mom, I understand. It's your wedding," I smiled.

She looked relived," I just thought it would be awkward. You know, to have your daughter plan the bachelorette party and all that kinds of things."

"Wait," I stopped stifting through the clothes. "Your going to have a bachelorette party?"

"Hell yeah, she is!" Abby came around the corner. Holding up a teal and black silk chevron skater skirt, "Do you like this?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

She smiled devilishly, "Good. Your getting it." And she walked away without any further questions.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes, kiddo?" Mom asked examining the sunglass display.

"Why did Abby ask if I thought she was ruining her life?"

Mom froze, "Some people think she is," she recovered. But not quick enough.

"Like who?"

"Cammie, I don't want to talk about this any longer," she warned.

"Well, I do."

"Cammie-" she snapped.

"Mom, you cant keep me in the dark any longer. I'm not a kid," I said. Knowing that I had a point.

"Fine, your right," she sighed. Defeated. "Your grandparents, my parents. Seem to think that spy love doesn't last, they were forced to get married and have Abby and I. The second we were both legally adults they divorced, ever since we were young, Abby and I were told that we could never get married or fall in love because one of us would die." She sighed. Looking down at the floor in thought.

"So, when I met your father they cut me off. Then when Mathew died, it just fueled there fire. Now, that Abby is married and expecting, they are going ten times worse on her then they did me. They thought that Abby wouldn't get married, she had learned her lesson throught her sister and her parents. But, they were wrong."

"Abby is very sensitive on the subject, so please don't bring it up," She side commented. Before walking swiftly to the back of the store to give her in put on the dress that Abby was trying on.

I wanted to know more about these people, for some reason I had never wondered about my other grandparents. I just assumed that they were dead, and mom didn't want to talk about it, so she never brought it up.

I knew mom wouldn't want to talk more about it, and I defiantly couldn't ask Abby. But, I didn't even know there names!

Then I got an idea, who do you know that can break into anything? That can get me any information that I need?

I dialed the number quickly.

"Hello?" I sweet southern accent rang through the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Sutton. This is Cammie Morgan, is Liz there?" I questioned.

"Yes, dear. Just a moment," she answered. Then I heard the phone rustle around and mumbling.

"Hey, Cam. Whats up?" Liz's voice came through the line.

"Liz, I need a favor," I said. Looking out of the corner of my eye at my mother and my aunt. Who were discussing if the dress wasn't 'too slutty,'

"Yeah?"

"On either my moms file or my aunts file, I need the names of there parents. Then any information you can get on them," I said quietly. Smiling at the sales lady whom was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Okay, Yeah," she agreed. I almost see her small head nodding. "I can get that too you in like 3 hours."

"Thanks Lizzie, your the best."

"No problem," she said. I loved it when she didn't ask why, it saved me a lot of time.

"Zach and I are going to look for a place tomorrow, and Bex and Grant are coming to the states in 2 weeks. We are going to have everyone over," I said. Feeling guilty for not being able to talk. "So, we'll catch up then. I'll send you the details in a few days."

"Okay," she said. "Be careful," she warned. Yep, that's Lizzy. Always looking out for us.

"I will," I assured her. We said our goodbyes.

I tried to get through the next 2 hours, 7 shops and 19 things to try on, with the least amount of sarcastic comments and eye rolls as possible. Finally, it was time to take a break and get some lunch.

We walked into the diner, the guys were already there.

After the hellos were exchanged and we all took a seat, we ordered.

"So, how was shopping?" Townsend asked.

"It was good, we had a lot of fun," mom smiled. I nodded in agreement. "Honey," mom said to Joe. "Did you talk to Zach about the wedding?"

"No," Joe said. "Not yet."

Zach put his hand on my thigh as if to brace himself.

"Zach," Joe started. "Would you like to be a groomsman in the wedding?"

Zach looked back at me for reassurance, I nodded in encouragement.

"Yeah," he took a drink of his soda. "That would be cool."

When the food came, we all dug in.

I looked over at Abby to see that she had 2 orders of French fries and a chocolate shake in front of her.

"Abby? What are you eat?" I questioned.

Her mouth was full with chocolate shake as she answered, "Shut up," she defended. "I'm pregnant." She threw a French fry at me.

"I thought pregnant people were supposed to eat healthy," Zach laughed.

"'Supposed to'," she quoted. "Its not a requirement." She took another drink of her shake. "Besides I had a strawberry with breakfast."

"So what did you guys do?" Mom smiled.

"We went to see grandma," Zach said. My grandma Morgan had moved to Roseville after my grandpa died in the winter.

"And then we went to the driving range," Joe said. "Cam, did you know, that Zach can hit a 350 yard drive?"

Is there not a sport he cant play?

"No," I said. " I didn't. That's good a take it?"

Joe beamed, "That's very good."

"God Joe," Abby said. "Just cause your retired doesn't mean you have to play golf like the 65 year old," she teased. "What's next a beer belly?"

"For you," he joked back. She back handed him.

After lunch I learned that the boys had gone back and gotten Zach and our things so we could leave right after lunch.

"Call me as soon as you find something," mom said. While hugging me tightly, before we went our separate ways.

We got to D.C at around 4:30, and to Townsend and Abby's house at 5:15. The majority of the drive was spent by catching up on sleep. Which involved Zach's old sweat shirt, because apparently pregnant Abby likes things to be very cold. Me basically laying on Zach, as we were both extremely tired and its a small back seat. And rolling onto the floor of the car appxroamently every 17 miles, because Townsend as a lead foot and had to slam on the brakes all the time.

There house was very new, things still in boxes, there was only a small couch in the large living room. In Zach and I's room that we would be staying in intill we found our place there was only a mattress and a few blankets and pillows.

"I'm sorry it not much, but we just moved in just yesterday," Abby apologized.

"Its not a big deal," Zach reassured her.

"Well, I'm super tired," Abby said.

We all looked at her like she had 7 heads.

"Pregnant people are always tired," she defended. "And you two have no room to talk, Zach can barely keep his head up."

I looked over at Zach, there were bags under his eyes and I could tell he was refraining a yawn.

"Okay, fine. We wont judge," I said. Surprisingly all four of us went to bed.

When we were laying down, I told Zach the story of my grandparents.

"Liz told me she would have information in 3 hours but that was almost 6 hours ago," I whispered worriedly.

"This is Liz we are talking about," Zach yawned. "Don't worry, she is probably just making sure she has absolutely everything."

"Just go to sleep," he said. Kissing me on the top of the head and pulling me closer.

Dreams quickly found me.

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading for so long! But this chapter was double of what I useally upload! **

**GUESS WHAT! **

**I made a fandom Instgram account! Follow me: lovebooks14!**

**I may just follow you back ;)**

**I make edits and tell when I will post a new chapter! So go follow!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I love you all! **

**Go review and follow me on Instgram! **


	3. Chapter 3

_'Life becomes easier when you except the apology you never got.' - Robert Brault _

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Ughh," Zach groaned. He reached over me, to the floor and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered. His voice was raspy and sexy from sleep.

"Yeah, mom," he laughed. "I think she's still asleep," I could tell he was looking at me.

"Who is it?" I mumbled. My eyes still closed.

"Your mom," he said. He put the phone up to my ear.

"Hi, mom."

"Good morning Kiddo," mom chirped. I hated in when people were peppy and happy in the mornings. "I just wanted to tell you that, my relator will be meeting you at the address to the first place that your seeing at 10:30."

"Okay, thanks," I said. My eyes were still closed. I had full intentions of going back to sleep after this phone call.

"And he knows all about being spies," she said. "Ill text you the address to the 1st place, and you will follow Stephan to the other places."

We said out goodbyes and I hung up.

"What was that about?" Zach yawned. When I rolled back over and started to fall back asleep on his chest.

"We are meeting the relator at 10:30," I slurred. Sleep coming back over me.

"What time is it now?" He asked. Sliding his arms around my waist as sleep claimed him too.

"10," I mumbled. It took a few seconds to click.

"Shit!" Zach cried as we both flew out of bed. I ran to the suitcase and picked out something to wear. Zach ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth. We had 30 minutes to get ready and to the meeting place. It takes a good 15 just to get into D.C. and god knows how long to get to the apartment.

I slide a Brandy Melville floral dress, that extenuated my waist. Then a over sized cartagain because Abby had the air turned up to 50 degrees in her house. I ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, ran a comb through my hair that was wavy because I let it air dry last night after I showered. I quickly put on a tint lip balm that added a subtle coral tint to my lips. I ran some liquid liner over my top lash line and smudged a little black liner in my water line. I guess living with Macey really did pay off.

"Cam, where's my blue shirt?" Zach's worried voice called. When I got back in the bedroom, Zach had strew our clothes about the room.

"Babe, I cant find!" He said. Searching all over the place. I went back into the bathroom, knowing where it was.

"Here," I laughed. I threw it at him and put on some brown leather wedges.

"What? Where was it?" he asked. As he put his head through the whole.

"For some reason it was in my makeup bag," I said. "When we were late for the flight from Monte Carlo, you put it in there." I said. Realizing that we were late a lot.

He rolled his eyes, and walked to the door," Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I grabbed my phone and bag. Following him to the door. I looked up at him and laughed.

"What?" he questioned.

"Your hair," I giggled. I reached up to fix it. It was standing straight up in the back and was matted down in the front. I patted down the hair in the back and spiked it up in the front, like I've seen him do many times.

"Your pitiful," I said. When we walked out the door.

"Abb! Were late! See you later!" I called. As we walked out the door.

In the car, I put the address into the navigation system and Zach drove.

We arrived at the condo complex at 10:32.

We walked in the lobby, the lobby had white shag carpeting and black sleek furniture. There was a snobby looking women typing on a computer, a teenage boy standing at attention by the elevator in a stiff looking suit. There was a man sitting on one of the hard shiny couch.

"Excuse me," I said. He was looking down at something, reading it. He was probably just a few years older than Zach and I.

He had blondish hair, but his roots where brown, giving the fact that blonde wasn't his natural hair color away. When he looked up we say that he has brown eyes. A light brown, almost amber. He's face was very angular, with high domant check bones and a hard jaw line. He was quite tall, he was lanky but not dorky. He had broad shoulders that evened him out.

"Hello," he smiled. His teeth were whiter than a natural color. "Rachel, I wasn't expecting too see you here. I thought you had said that your daughter and boyfriend I would be here?"

I gave him a confused look, but replaced it with a smile. Trying not to be rude. "I'm Cammie," I stuck my hand. "Rachel's daughter."

"Oh, of course," he stook my hand. "Forgive me. You just look so much like your mother," he smiled. He was also blind.

"Not a problem. So sorry for being late," I smiled. "You know who traffic can be." I lied.

"Ahh, but you weren't late. I was just early," he was still grasping my hand. I tried to pull away, and after about 3 seconds of direct and awkward eye contact he released his hard grip and returned his hand back to his side.

I smiled, eyeing him a little, "Right." He was definitely odd. "This is my boyfriend, Zach." They shook hand.

"Pleasure to meet the both of you," he said. Fixing the grip on his brief case. "I'm a huge fan of your work."

"Work?" Zach asked. As we all made our way to the elevator.

The teenager in the suite pushed the up button for us and the sliding doors glided open. "4 please," Stephan said to the boy. He pressed the button and stood at attention in the front of the elevator.

"Yes, work." Stephan smiled. "Cammie, I have heard many great things about you, and Zach its a not everyday you meet some one who was raised by the circle and now works to bring them down."

"Right," I said, supstiously. "Well, thank you very much."

"Lets get down to business," he said. As we excited the elevator.

"This building has an excellent surciety system, everyone that works here is issued as an agent for the CIA, as well as just about everyone who lives here." he opened a dark wood door.

"The condo has 2 bedrooms, and 1 and half bath," he said. "So its a bit on the smaller side. But, they don't make to many apartments made for 2 spies."

Most operatives live alone.

"The complex is 2 miles from Langley land, meaning about a 10 minute comute," he said. Inside the condo was just like the lobby down stairs. Stiff and stuffy.

"It comes completely furnished, so all that you see here, will be yours."

The carpet was very white, so white it hurt to look at. The walls were white too. It was quite small too, the kitchen was by far the smallest. You couldn't have the door the pantry and the dish washer open at the same time.

"Its a little small," Zach said. He had to duck his head in the living room so he wouldn't hit the ceiling.

"Yeah, what's the square footage?"

"Its 1,500 square feet," he said. "But, that doesn't include the patio and in the roof there is a pool." he was trying to talk it up.

"And the price?" Zach asked. Looking in the bathroom, it looked like we couldn't even be in here at the same time.

"8,000 a month." he said. "That doesn't includes water, HOH fees and electricity."

It still was a large price to pay for this little of a space.

"So how are we feeling on this place?" Stephan asked. While we were waiting for the elevator.

"I don't think its for us," I said.

Zach nodded, "I think we need some more space, and for it not to be furnished."

"Okay, so why don't we go check out the next one?"

He followed him to the next place.

"Did he seem a little odd to you?" I asked Zach. When we were in the car.

"Yeah, he was totally checking you out," he said.

"He was not," I argued.

"Yes he was. When you bent down to look at the stove," he hesitated. "Lets just say I wasn't the only one looking at you ass."

I slapped him on the arm.

"What? He defended as we pulled into a parking place. "It's a nice ass."

I hit him again," But, thank you."

We got out of the car and stood on the side walk, looking around the neighborhood. It was located next to little shops and restaurant.

"This next place, is a town house," Stephan said. As he led us to a narrow but tall house.

"Its 6,500 square feet, 4 bedroom, 2 and a half bath," he commented. We walked up a concrete side walk with little patches of grass on either side. It was a row of the same exscate houses all down the street.

"Someone will come by 2 times a week and care for the front walk and yard," he unlocked the front door. "Your free to decorate the yard and the house as you wish. But, when you sell the owners of the property ask that you return everything back to its original state.

"What do you mean property owners?" Zach questioned.

"Well, these complexes are quite orginal. You have the space of a home, you can decorate it any way you like, such as a condo or home, but you have a landlord that you contact if something goes from, like a condo or apartment."

"So would we pay HOH fees or a mortgage?" I asked. Slightly confused.

"HOH," he answered. "Everything is treated like a condo or apartment, your electricy, water, heating and cooling system, lawn care, are all token care of by the land lords. You are free to do whatever you please with the property as long as its returned back to its original state when you leave."

"Do you buy or lease?"

"Lease," he said.

Walking through the front door, I already loved it.

There were dark hard wood floors throughout the house. When you opened the front door, you saw a small entry way, the stair case. There was a room off of the entry way then a hallway. The room off the entryway was the living room.

There was a large book case on the wall that was across from the door way. Then another wall, there was a large bay window that you could see the front yard from. Under that was a window seat and the wall was finished with brick.

"I like this," Zach said.

"I do too," I said.

"Down the hall is a spare bedroom," Stephan said. We followed him down to a medium sized room in the back of the house.

"This could be the office," Zach said. I envisioned 2 desks facing each other and a book self in the middle up against the wall. Down stairs there was a half bathroom and the kitchen.

"Upstairs we have 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms," Stephan said and we walked up the steps. The bedrooms were fanatsic, a room for Zach and I, then 2 spares. One of the bathrooms was smaller than the other but they were both a good size.

"I really like it," Zach said as we walked down the stairs.

"I love it," I smiled. "Do you want to put a offer in?"

He smiled and nodded.

"So what does this run for?" I questioned as Stephan looked the door and we stood on the front porch.

"The down payment is 83,000, he said. "But, I think we can talk it down too 80,000."

I nodded, looking back up at the house, then took a look back a Zach. He nodded, a rapped a arm around my waist.

"We'll take it," he said.

Stephan smiled a took out his phone, "What do you want to offer?"

"80,000," I said. "Highest is 84,000, that's the highest we can go."

"Alright, it will take a few hours," he said dialing on his phone. "Why don't you guys get something to eat? Get to know the area a bit more, there are some fantastic restaurants along this road."

We nodded, and left him to his work. Zach and I walked down the street, holding hands, looking into the shops.

"What'cha thinking about?" he asked. Swinging our entwined hands.

"What color should we paint the living room?" I said. He laughed.

"What ever you want," he said. He looked into a small intalin restaurant, "Lets eat."

Inside we were seated, a middle ages woman came with a pad of paper.

"Hi, my names Sarah, can I start you off to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have a iced tea," I said. Zach ordered a water.

"I'll be right back," she smiled.

"I have a feeling we will like it here," I said.

"Me too," Zach smiled. "So I was thinking," he started. "After lunch, we go get our stuff from Abby's, then do a little furniture shopping?"

"Perfect, we only have 2 weeks to get the house perfect," I said.

"So what's going on with Bex?" he asked.

"Grants going to propose," I said shaking my head.

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

I nodded, "I think so. Grant is going to do it here."

"He said that-" he was cut off by Sarah with our drinks.

"Here you go," she said. As she set down the drinks. "I've never seen you guys around before?" she questioned.

"We just moved in," Zach smiled.

"Well, we put a offer in," I corrected.

She smiled," Well, good luck! What can I get you?"

"I'll have the veal parmesan," Zach said. Looking at me.

"And I'll have the Italian chicken salad," we both handed her the menus.

I looked around the small restaurant. It was very small but homey. There were old oil painting's scattered randomly about the walls and there was a old bald robust man sitting in the back at a table made for two. He was counting 20 dollars bills, smoking cigars and singing loudly to the opera like Italian music.

"Cam?"

"What?" I snapped back.

He chuckled, "Where'd you go?"

"I was just thinking," I smiled. "Whats up?"

"Where did you want to shop for furniture?"

"Mom was telling me that Ikea would be good," I said. "Then I have recently discovered an obsession with target, so we need to go there," I listed.

"Okay, have you talked to Liz?"

I mentally slapped myself, "Crap! No, I completely forgot!"

He nodded," I'm really nervous that we wont get it," he admitted. Rubbing his hand together and rest his elbows on the table.

"We will," I reassured him. Rubbing his arm lightly.

"I just really like it, I think you'd be happy there."

"I do to, but I'd be happy anywhere," I said. He smiled.

Sarah came back with our lunch, and we ate.

After lunch we ate lunch we went to Abby and Townsends a gathered our stuff. They were both gone, probably at work.

When we were packing my phone rang, Zach and I shared a nervous glace before picking it up. I put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cammie. This is Stephan, I have some news about the house you put a offer in," Stephan's voice rang through the phone.

"And?" Zach asked.

"You got it!" Stephan called.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah! And they excepted the offer of 80,000!" He cried.

"I cant believe it!" Zach screamed.

"Thank you so much!"

"I'll meet you at the place in an hour to sign," and he hung up.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. Zach grabbed my waist and lifted me up.

When he finally put me down, I looked into his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered and then kissed me. I smiled into his lips and kissed him back.

"I'm so excited!" I screamed and hugged him.

"Me too!" he mocked.

We finished packing and left Abby a note.

When we got to our new place Stephan was standing on the front porch with some papers.

"Hi guys!" he said as we got out of the car.

"Hello," we replied and walked up to the porch.

"Are you ready?" he asked. He set down the papers and handed me a pen.

I nodded, and after a series of signing for both Zach and I. Stephan handed us the keys.

"Thank you so much," I smiled.

"Your welcome," he said. Zach opened the door as Stephan walked back to his car.

Zach and I both stood on the entryway looking at our new house.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I feel like we should name it?"

Zach laughed," why?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Can we name it Becky?" he asked. Turing his head to look at me.

I laughed," Why Becky?"

"Because ir anything goes wrong or something brakes we can say," he changed his voice to a squeaky valley girl accent, "Oh my god Becky!"

"Or we could name it Karen?" I laughed.

"Why?"

So we could say," I changed my voice to match his fake accent, "God! Karen your so stupid!"

He gave me a confused look.

"It's a movie refrence,"I rolled my eyes.

"Cam, I live a sheltered life," he said. While nodding his head to make sure I understood and used his hand to motion to him self.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse.

"Come on," I said. And walked out the door.

* * *

**Hey guys, how are you? **

**I updated early! YAY! **

**Todays quote is one of my favorites! It was introduced to me by a super amazing youtuber, Andrea Russett. **

**Did you like this chapter? Not to much happened, but I had to have Cam and Zach find a place to live. I promise, next chapter will be one that you'll like more! Lots of stuff is going down in this story!**

**Did no one like the last chapter? I got- like 4- I think, reviews. Which, is kind of small for the mumber of reviews I got for the first chapter. I'm really grateful for the reviews that I got, I just need feedback from you guys! **

**I need to know if you like it! Because if you don't I can change it up! **

**Do you know what movie that line: 'God! Karen your so stupid!' Is from? **

**If you followed me on instgram let me know! I would love too follow you back!**

**Follow my instagram: lovebooks14 **

**review! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Is this all you'll be needing today?" The scrawny teenage boy asked while attempting to lift the box of the desk that Zach and I both like.

"No," Zach answered. "We actually need a lot-do you want me to get that?"

The boy-who couldn't have been older than seventeen - looked up from his crouched position sheepishly.

"If you wouldn't mind." He stood up.

Zach nodded and bent down, easily picking up the heavy box. He slid it onto our large, rolling cart.

"So what else did you guys need?" the teenager asked. His face was covered in old acne scars and his pointy nose seamed to jet out more than it should.

"Like-" I thought for a minute and Zach slid another desk on the cart, "Everything."

"So if we go down this aisle there are some bedroom sets," he started, leading us down a large, wide aisle that had a fake bedroom set up.

We browsed down the aisle for a good ten minutes when we stopped at one. The head board has a cream shade of wood placed very elegantly around the champagne colored quilted fabric in the middle. The head board had a lot of humps and limbs, making it look every old fashioned and antique. There was a matching two night side table and two dressers, all resembling the head bored.

"Do you like this one, babe?" I pointed to the set.

Zach shrugged. "It looks a little girly."

I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please?"

He sighed. "Fine! But, you're buying me a football." A second later he mumbled, "Or porn."

I slapped him in the arm and the teenager chuckled, lifting on the night side tables on the cart. Zach helped him.

After that we picked out a dining room table with 6 chairs, figuring that at some point we would have guests over. We browsed searching for odds and ends that on one really needs but everyone loves. We picked up several lamps and a coffee maker because that is a necessity in my eyes.

My phone rang from my bag, and I checked the caller ID after pulling it out.

Liz.

I looked back up at Zach and the teenager. "I need to take this," I called out, walking away a bit. Before I was out the door, I turned back. "Don't buy anything stupid."

He laughed. "I can't promise you anything."

"Hey!" I answered, when I was out of ear shot.

"Hi!" she chirped back, though she sounded out of breath.

"Liz? Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, I just chased Ellie around the house for the phone." I could practically _hear_ her smile on the other end.

"Is she still thinking of going to Gallagher?"

Liz sighed. "Yeah. She's going for a tour in a week."

"I think you should support her- it would be easier having someone in your family knowing about that kind of stuff."

She took a breath. "I guess you're right."

"So did you find anything out?"

"Yeah, it was a lot harder than I thought," she said. I heard papers rustling. "Okay, Ophelia and Ralph Cameron. They were married April 9 of 1969, forced into marriage by parents. Ophelia was 19 when married, Ralph was 27. Had Rachel in 1970, and Abby in 1981. They live in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania," she read.

"Okay, what else you got?"

"They disowned Rachel in 1985 and Abby in 2012," she continued. "So it sounds like they lost contact when they got married."

"Their divorce was filed in 1999, both currently living in Pittsburg," she finished.

"Contact information?"

"I have an email for Ophelia, and a landline that was issued in 2010 but hasn't been used since January," she sighed. "Other than that, their completely off the map."

"Okay, just email me everything," I said. "Thanks, Lizzie."

"Not a problem," she laughed. "It's my job."

We chatted for a few more minutes. I told her about the house and she told me about a software system.

Suddenly she gasped. "Did you hear about Macey?"

"No? What?" I asked worriedly. Tons of things could have gone wrong.

"She saw Preston the other day and he was with another girl," she said. Macey and Preston have a very on-again-off-again relationship. They love each other- no doubt about that. Preston confessed his love for her in Venice three weeks ago. Macey, being Macey, stormed out. She was scared. Of commitment. _Of love._

"Oh my god," I breathed. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, she won't answer my calls. But, she's in D.C. So maybe you'll run into her."

"Yeah, true."

"It's been great catching up Cam, but I have to go eat dinner," Liz said.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Go have fun, I'll see you soon."

We hung up and I retreated back to the store.

I found Zach and the teenager in one of the random aisles, studying microwaves.

They were staring at them. Zach's arms were crossed, shoulders were squared, brows were furrowed, and feet spread apart. He looked pretty intimidating.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Looking at the microwaves," the teenager answered.

"Why?"

"Have you ever picked out a microwave? It's like taking your SATS!" the teenager gaped. "You have to pick the right one because you are going to use it so much."

Zach laughed, "Yeah especially with Cam's cooking."

I slapped him. "Just get that one." I pointed to a stainless steel one.

"But-but-" Zach stuttered, "What if it's a bad one?"

"How can you screw up a microwave?" I questioned. "Just get it."

Zach sighed and put it in the cart.

"Was that Liz?" Zach asked as we were waiting in line to check out.

I nodded.

"And?"

"They live in Pittsburg, divorced, little to no contact that is on the map," I sighed. "I have Liz sending me everything."

"That's good. Are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, resting his head on the top of mine.

"I just don't understand. How could you stop talking to your own children just because th-they fell in love?"

I could feel Zach nodding. "Sometimes people do things because they feel it protects the ones they love."

"I can understand that- but they just stopped talking after that," I whimpered.

"Cams, they were hurt and upset." He kissed the top of my head.

* * *

We went to Target after that, and literately bought the whole store. We bought dishes, pots, and pans. Then, we got pillows and blankets, office storage stuff, and then headed towards the food. Zach and I walked down the aisle of the grocery part of the store, putting whatever we wanted in the cart.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

I shrugged and looked down the other aisle. He pulled a box of pasta off of the shelf.

We went home and I made dinner while Zach put furniture together.

"God Dammit!" I heard Zach call. "You son of bitch! Go in there!"

"Babe?" I called. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, just peachy," he called back.

I walked out of the kitchen and into our office were Zach was setting up the desks. One was already made up. I looked down and saw several pieces scattered about the floor. Zach was kneeling on the floor, trying to make two pieces that didn't fit together, well, fit together.

"You okay?" I asked.

He sighed, "This damn piece won't fit were its supposed to go."

"Are you sure it's supposed to go there?"

"Yes, Cam. I'm a highly trained operative- I think I know how to put a desk together." I could just tell he was rolling his eyes.

"Well, did you read the directions?" I smirked, already knowing that he didn't.

"Yes."

I bent down and picked up the papers that were still in there protective plastic packaging.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes, babe," he sighed, trying to shove the same wrong pieces into their wrong places.

I dropped the packet down on him.

"Read it again."

He sighed, looking up at me and smiling.

"And that piece," I pointed to the one in his left hand, "goes in that one," I pointed to that was on the floor.

He looked confused, then when it fit together, I walked out the door.

"How'd you do that?" He called.

I turned back and gave a little wink.

"Dinners ready!" I shouted five minutes later, getting the plates out of the cabinet I placed them in when we got home.

He walked in the kitchen and took the plate I handed him. We both got pasta and looked around the house, then looked back at each other.

"Where do we eat?"

I looked at a vacant spot, where our dining room table was supposed to be.

We ended up eating on the floor, at was kind of hilarious.

In the middle of the meal, Zach stopped. "Do you know what we didn't get?"

"A couch?" I laughed.

"A bed," he snorted.

"Oh my god! We really didn't plan this out."

"We got 4 lamps but not a bed!" he laughed.

I sighed. "Oh well."

"We'll just get it tomorrow."

I stood up and took his plate. "I got dishes, you go read the instructions."

He chuckled a went into the office.

After I was done with the dishes I went to check on Zach, who was just about to finish the second desk.

"How's everything going?" I yawned.

He looked up and smiled. "Gallagher Girl, why don't you go to bed?"

"We don't have a bed," I teased.

"Then go to sleep," he corrected. "I'm going to finish this and then the dining room."

I nodded and yawned again.

"Goodnight Gallagher Girl." He hugged me and kissed the top of the head, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered.

It was the best day to add into the collection of best days.

What did you guys think? Kind of filler chapter, more exciting ones coming next!

What did you think of the Zammie?

I kind of think this story sucks so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soo... I have a dilemma. **

**I feel like I'm not giving all I could into this story. I just feel like I'm not going it justice or that its even good. **

**I write because I enjoy it and I'm not really enjoying writing this story. Its not fun anymore. **

**So, I have been think. I'm going to but this story either on Hiatus at least until November or I'm just going to stop writing this story all together. **

**I'm sorry guys but its just not fun anymore. Plus, with high school and everything Im not able to update as much. **

**I hope you understand. I love you all, thank you for all of your support. **

**-Abby **


End file.
